Many children 2-6 years of age exhibit distress during suturing of lacerations. We plan to measure whether patient (and parent) distress during suturing is best lessened by comforting plus pharmacologic sedation with oral midazolam, inhaled nitrous oxide, or midazolam plus nitrous oxide. We also will measure whether sedation during suturing results in less patient distress during suture removal. Videotapes of suturing and removal scored using the Observational Scale of Behavioral Distress and visual analog scales completed by healthcare workers.